Sonic & The Dark Realm
by The Prince Of Souls
Summary: Sonic and Shade are sent into another realm, and must get out of the realm and back to Mobius so they can save the world and stop a hedgehog from destroying it. Full summary inside. SonicXOC and ShadeXOC. Please review as I really want to improve my writing skills. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 0: Prolouge

**Me (Doomwave): Here is a story I thought I would do.**

**Sonic: ummmm... Who are you?**

**Me: Doomwave, The Prince Of Souls' new OC. By the way, this is a Sonic X Shade story.**

**Sonic and Shade: WHAT!?**

**Me: you heard me.**

**Sonic: I swear that you are just trying to kill me! Sonic Origins saga, Sonic and Friends, Shadow the Hedgehog trilogy, and now this?! Write something like Percy Jackson and give me a break!**

**Me: not a bad idea Sonic... But you may (hopefully) die in this story. So yeah, do the disclaimer Shade.**

**Shade: the wanker there don't own shit, only Doomwave, some other OCs and the plot.**

**Me: I may even pair Shade up with Eggman, and Sonic with Amy...**

**Sonic and Shade: NOOOOOO! WE'LL BE FINE TOGETHER!**

**Me: Thought so. I weren't even gonna pair you two together! There may be Sonic X Shade bits, but most of it is Sonic X OC and Shade X OC.**

**Sonic and Shade: ...**

**Me: here is the summary of this story:**

**When Sonic and Shade infiltrate Eggman's base, they meet two mysterious hedgehogs who wish to kill Sonic. Eggman then opens a portal, and a strange hedgehog appears and throws Sonic, Shade and the two other hedgehogs into the portal, and begins its quest for destruction as Sonic must get back to Mobius in time to save the world... But he must first escape The Realm of Darkness.**

**Sonic: so, I get stuck in a shitty world and can't get out?**

**Me: I may do that... But I won't because I'm too nice.**

**Sonic: Right...**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter while I kill Sonic!**

**Chapter 0: ****Prologue**

Two people ran towards a huge tower with spot lights every where. Lasers were shooting non-stop at anything that moved.

The the leading figure, which seemed to be a blue hedgehog who had green eyes, and red shoes with a white strap going across them.

The blue hedgehog grinned mischievously and dashed for the electrified fence that protected the borders of the tower.

The hedgehog slammed straight through the fence, causing alarms to go off and the white spot lights to turn blood red.

The hedgehog halted and waited for the other person to arrive.

"Next time Sonic, let us hack first!" A girl who looked like a pinky-orange fur colour.

"Whatever, Shade." The hedgehog, know known as Sonic, rolled his eyes.

The echidna, now referred to as 'Shade', narrowed her eyes at the hedgehog in front of her.

"Let's just keep on going." Shade ordered.

"Yes miss bossy pants!" Sonic saluted, earning a nice slap round the face from Shade.

"What did you do that for?" Sonic asked, clutching his left cheek (the one Shade slapped).

"For being a prick. Now come on, or should I just put a rocket on you again and make you fly up at the base and blow it up!" Shade threatened.

"O well. I would've kicked Egghead back to hell!" Sonic grinned, a devious glint in his eyes. "Hand me a Leech Blade." Sonic ordered as he saw some robots guarding a doorway.

Shade made a mini blade out of pink energy and handed it to Sonic, who turned the blade blue.

"Sonic Slasher!" Sonic bellowed, as he made many copies of the Leech Blade and launched them at the guard robots. The explosions were loud, setting off even more alarms.

"Let's go!" Sonic dashed for the now open doorway (it had blown up in the explosion).

Sonic barralled through another group of robots, and Shade used her Leech Blade to cut some other robots up.

"Shade! Now!" Sonic shouted as he was surrounded in a bright blue aura. Shade seemed to know what he meant and put up a force field.

Multiple blasts of bright blue energy erupted from Sonic's body, destroying all of the robots around him and Shade.

"Nice on, Sonic. Now, let's destroy this tower and head back to G.U.N head quarters." Shade said as she put down to force field by pressing a button on her wrist communicator.

"Why not? I've also got a bad feeling about this place Shade... I feel as if we're being watched by someone... If not, something." Sonic turned to her, looking up into the darkness above Shade and him.

He saw a faint red object shoot across the ceiling.

"Only I can move that fast!" Sonic growled, as he gave chase without a second thought.

"Sonic! Wait!" Shade shouted as she ran after Sonic, into to darkness into the tower base...

Shade soon caught up with Sonic, who was looking at some red hedgehog with yellow highlights running through it's fur.

It pulled out a shuriken and threw one at Sonic, but he ducked under it and charged for the red hedgehog, sending them both to the ground.

The red hedgehog grabbed Sonic by the scruff of his neck and began to choke him. Shade released a Leech Blade and prepared to impale the hedgehog.

"I wouldn't do that, echidna." The creature spat. "Get out of here with yourself and leave this child of Darkwing behind."

"What are you talking-" Shade began, but a girl's voice cut her off.

"You don't understand? Darkwing is the lord of Darkness, and the one who killed my parents. He is Doomwave's father... But this blue hedgehog is a son of Darkwing, and he is in full use of his dark powers." A girl hedgehog explained as she walked up to the red hedgehog, probably Doomwave.

"Sonic and I work for the government, and fight evil! Sonic was even killed once before and then stopped Solaris: The Destroyer of Dimensions single handedly! So don't tell me that Sonic is evil!" Shade shouted, loosing herself into her anger.

"If you let me show you... I can help you find whatever you are looking for..." Sonic choked out.

"I've found it: you." The girl hissed. She was a green hedgehog with blue shoes and purple eyes.

"Calm down, Amber. The hedgehog may not have a clean memory." The hedgehog, presumably Doomwave, assured.

The red hedgehog let Sonic down.

"Who are you then?" Sonic asked as he regained his breath.

"I am Doomwave, and that is Amber. I am the second oldest son of Darkwing, and I think you are the youngest." The red hedgehog, now defiantly Doomwave, replied.

"I could just get my revenge now..." Amber growled.

"Amber, no. We'll find another Son of Darkwing and destroy him." Doomwave assured Amber.

"You explain to me later." Sonic turned to Doomwave.

They nodded for some reason, as if sharing a secret.

"Why are you here though?" Amber asked Sonic and Shade.

"To stop doctor Eggman with his latest scheme." Shade replied as she conjured up a Leech Blade.

"Something big's coming." Doomwave growled as he got a battle stance next to Sonic, Amber doing the same.

As if on cue, a huge hole was blasted underneath them, scattering the four. A huge robot erupted arose from the floor.

"Hohohohohohohohoho, muhahahahahahahaha!" Someone laughed from the robot.

"Eggman!" Sonic growled as he rose to his feet. A dark aura surrounded him as his fur turned black as night, and only white, soulless eyes remained on Sonic.

"Let's play a game: you run; I chase." Sonic said darkly as dark blue energy circulated Sonic's body.

A fat man appeared in the robot, looking like he had just watched 'Paranormal Activity'.

Without another hesitation, Sonic lunged for the robot, tearing a satisfying hole in it. Sonic landed in front of Doomwave, Amber and Shade (who regrouped while Sonic dealt with Eggman) as the robot exploded, so only a small hover craft with a very over weight man inside was left behind.

Sonic spun around to face the man known as 'Doctor Eggman'.

"Grrrrr... I'm not finished yet!" The man shouted in anger, pressing a huge blue button on a strange console.

A vortex appeared near to Sonic and his three companions, and a dark blue hedgehog with red highlights, amber shoes and eyes appeared through the vortex.

"Finally... I'm free!" The hedgehog bellowed.

"Ha! You won't be for long!" Sonic growled as he lunged for the hedgehog, only to get slapped across the face. Sonic hit the wall and was stunned.

Doomwave, Shade and Amber then charged for the mysterious hedgehog, but they were somehow trapped in movement and then thrown into the vortex.

Sonic foolishly rose to his feet, and then charged for the hedgehog again, but the strange hedgehog only grabbed Sonic by the neck.

"You are so foolish... Son." The hedgehog sneered.

"Who... Who are... You?" Sonic choked out.

"Darkwing, your father." The hedgehog grinned and then threw Sonic into the vortex. Sonic's screams were drowned out as the vortex closed on Sonic.

"Hmph... Is this Mobius' biggest defence? Ha! My sons have gotten so much weaker... Now, to begin world domination..." The hedgehog laughed as he flew high into the air.

"I, Darkwing, shall be Mobius' end! Muhahahahhahahahahahahah!"

**Me: H****ow was that for chapter 1? And I AM using Darkwing from my Sonic Origins, and let me make it clear: Darkwing has seven sons. Sonic is the youngest. Doomwave is the second oldest. Three of my OCs are also Sons of Darkwing, but I still need two more sons. I will take some OCs, but once places are gone: they are GONE!**

**Sonic: why does Darkwing have to be my daddy?**

**Amber: because you are his son.**

**Shade: I agree with Amber.**

**Sonic: THE WORLD'S AGAINST ME!**

**Me: Awkward... There may be a few spelling mistakes as I mostly wrote this in lessons, and because this was written on my BlackBerry.**

**Sonic: BlackBerry? I thought you couldn't afford a phone!**

**Me: do you want a replay of Sonic Origins 2?**

**Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: my name is the Prince of Souls for a reason.**

**Sonic: SOUL is the Prince of Souls, not you!**

**Me: I hate you sometimes...**

**Soul: don't be a hater biatch!**

**Me: 0.o**

**Sonic: Read, Review, favourite, follow, do what the hell ever, as the The Prince Of Souls is out to 'hunt for souls'.**

**Me: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Into The Dark Realm

**I'm back, and 1 review to improve... gonna blow something up!**

**Lord Kelvin has my thanks for the review. **

**Also, every so often, I'll go back to Mobius to tell what the others are doing against Darkwing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Doomwave, Darkwing, Amber, the Realm of Darkness and the plot.**

**Enjoy while I blow up my school!**

**Sonic's point of view:**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" We all screamed as Doomwave, Amber, Shade and I plummeted through the vortex.

The vortex stopped and we entered some place that had a purple sky, a dark ground, and a hideous looking castle where the horizon is.

I somehow hit the ground first, with Amber, Doomwave and Shade landing on top of me. My head was planted deep within the soil.

"It would help to get off of me." I moaned, my voice muffled by the dirt around me.

I felt someone grab me by the scruff of the neck and yank me out of the ground.

I looked at my helper, only to see the cold gaze of Amber.

"Don't fart arse around. Darkwing is in Mobius, and he will reduce it to ruins in seconds!" Amber snapped at me, causing me to roll my eyes.

I looked around me, only to see that we were in a clearing that was surrounded by a forest with trees taller than the Empire Estate Building that was on Earth. The trees made the Empire Estate Building look like an ant!

The trees were a mouldy brown colour, and released a horrible odour that reminded me of vomit, causing me to gag. The leaves were a sickly green colour, and with a dark purple sky above us? I'd say that Darkwing gave us a first class trip to hell!

"Where are we?" Shade asked.

"The Realm of Darkness. This realm is ruled by Darkwing." Doomwave growled as he spat on the ground.

"Well, where is the nearest portal to Mobius?" I asked.

"The only way back is to get someone from Mobius to open up a portal, and we then jump in." Amber explained.

"Why is every cute girl I meet smart like Tails?" I half asked, half groaned.

"I don't know Sonic." Shade moaned.

"No one does. Is it because you don't have a brain cell?" Doomwave mocked, but I was barely paying attention. My attention was focused on a bush behind Doomwave.

I then thought I heard a sword being un sheathed.

"GET DOWN!" I roared as a sword cut through the bush. I unleashed a Sonic Wind and knocked the attacker clean out.

I could of sword that Doomwave's blue eyes went blood red and he bared some Vampire fangs when he saw blood dripping from the body.

Doomwave crawled over to the body and I could've sworn that I heard sucking noises. I then realised something: Doomwave was _not_ a normal hedgehog, as he was drinking the blood of our attacker. Doomwave was a _Vampire_.

Using a brain cell (for once), I grabbed the dropped sword of our attacker and aimed it at Doomwave.

"Wh- wh- what are you?" I hissed as I prepared to stab Doomwave.

"A Vamphog. I was transformed into a Vamphog by Count Dracula." Doomwave growled as he wiped his lips clean of blood.

"When?" I asked.

"2000 years ago, when Dracula make his first kill." Doomwave replied, the bitterness obvious in his voice.

"He's dead though, ain't he?" I asked.

"No. No son of Darkwing can completely die.". Doomwave hissed.

"Darn... We could've killed all the evil sons by now then." I complained.

I hadn't even noticed that Amber and Shade were sitting by a now lit fire. Doomwave and I were just out of ear shot.

"We could've... But they could trick us. The last time I checked, my brother Soul, Voltage and I were the only heroes left... Then you appeared and you were a hero... But a stronger hero." Doomwave admitted.

"I have to drink blood to live now... I can't go an entire week without blood. Amber knows about me being a Vamphog, but not the full story. A certain weapon can kill us... And the one Weapon to kill me was found. I had to destroy it. The only weapon that can kill Soul is his sword, and his dagger kills another brother known as Crimson. I destroyed the item that can kill me, and and I think Voltage destroyed he's as well. You and Twilight's weapons are unknown. Twilight thinks his immortal, but he isn't when we find that weapon." Doomwave explained, causing me to yawn.

"Something wrong?" Doomwave asked, clearly annoyed.

"Naaaa..." I replied, doing my best to not get on the Vamphog's bad side.

"What happened to you then? You know, your past." Doomwave asked, bringing a tear to my eye.

"We better get some sleep. I'll take first watch." I announced, changing the subject completely.

"What's wrong with your family?" Doomwave asked with concern.

"Their dead... They have been since I was seven, and that's when I went on my first adventure. They were killed in front of me, by something I'm not sure existed." I said with my eyes closed, doing my best to not break down.

"What killed them?" Doomwave asked.

"A demon. It was a blood red demon. It claimed to be the demon to kill me." I answered.

"Shit... Darkwing created seven demons to destroy each of his sons and then take their places." Doomwave growled darkly, causing me to snap my eyes open.

"Can we just get some sleep?" I asked as I hopped into a nearby tree.

I heard the leaves rustle in the breeze. This place wasn't so bad, but I've seen and smelt enough. I was keeping watch, and as I now know of the demons, I think only one of us can kill them.

I closed my eyes and a flash back played from when I was seven...

**Flashback**

_I laughed. I ran around the house with my brother and sister. I then heard the front door fall down and someone walk inside._

_"Who are- ALLENA! KIDS! RUN!" My father shouted, and they were his last words. I heard my mother, Allena, and I heard her gasp, then someone hit the ground._

_My brother, sister and walked downstairs, only to see the dead corpses my parents. I saw my brother and sister collapse to the ground. Their throats were slit._

_I shook with anger._

_"You... You killed my family... I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed as I lunged for the monster that killed my mother, father, brother and sister._

_My fur was pitch black. I was in my dark form._

_"You are pathetic, Sonic. I am the one to kill you. I am a demon, and I was created to destroy you and take your place!" The demon bellowed._

_I grabbed the demon and threw it away, and I mean out the front door and quite a lot of miles away._

_"That's for annoying me... And killing my family..." I sobbed._

_I ran outside, reverted back to my normal form and ran until I came to Green Hill zone, and I saw Eggman for the first time, and then my adventures begun..._

**End of Flashback**

I sniffed as the memory. That was the first time I went dark, and the last day I ever saw my parents.

I heard the leaves rustle behind me, and a light breeze tickled my skin.

"Why are you still up here?" Amber asked, breaking my train of thought.

"I usually sleep in trees." I replied. "You here to kill me!?" I asked.

"No... I can't kill you..." Amber groaned.

"That's a first." I chuckled. I spun around to face Amber. Our faces were now inches apart. I could feel her hot breath on my face, sending a tingle up my spine.

"You should go back to sleep." I said.

"I can't sleep... When did your dark form first come to be?" She asked.

"When I was seven. I watched my family die." I replied darkly.

"I had something similar." Amber said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I watched my parents die before my eyes." Amber sobbed, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I watched my parents, brother and sister die... And I then went on my first adventure to battle Eggman." I explained sadly.

"You had it worse." Amber sobbed.

I probably fell asleep soon after as Amber snuggled up to me, resting her head on my chest...

**And... DONE! It's weekend, so I may update by Wednesday or Friday.**

**If anyone is confused by anything, PM me, or write a review about it. I'll reply to it.**

**Read and Review! The Prince Of Souls is out to hunt for souls!**


	3. Chapter 2: Shadow faces Darkwing

**Here is chapter 3 of Sonic and The Dark Realm! And we are going back to Mobius this chapter!**

**I only own Doomwave, Soul, Voltage, Darkwing, Crimson, Twilight and the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**Shadow's point of view:**

I silently walked through the empty streets of Station Square. Sonic had gone on his mission with Shade two days ago now, and they should have been back yesterday.

We have all been given strict orders to find Sonic and Shade, but there was no luck.

I have checked the ruins of Eggman's base, but all I found was Sonic's Chaos Emerald.

I was following a hedgehog that looks very similar to Neo Metal Sonic, but its fur was darker, its silver streaks were red, it had amber shoes and amber slits for eyes. Its cape was flapping behind it in the breeze.

I jumped into an alleyway as the hedgehog spun around.

"Tails. This is Shadow. I have spotted a Sonic look alike, but still no Sonic." I put my wrist to my mouth and whispered.

"You know, it's useless trying to fight me, let alone hide from me, Shadow the Hedgehog." The hedgehog laughed as he walked into the alleyway.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I asked.

"I am Darkwing the Hedgehog, father of Sonic the Hedgehog." He laughed.

"Don't make me laugh. Sonic's family are ALL dead!" I laughed.

"His brother and sister, Manic and Sonia, were his half brother and sister. I am his true father, fool. And, if you think that you are the Ultimate Life Form, you are not." Darkwing growled.

"I am the Ultimate Life Form." I glared at Darkwing.

"No you are not... Because _I_ am the Ultimate Life Form!" Darkwing bellowed as he punched me in the jaw.

"Chaos Spear!" I shouted as I unleashed a spear of orange energy straight at Darkwing.

He simply grabbed the spear and the Chaos Spear went red.

"Funny thing Shadow: I am invincible!" Darkwing laughed as he threw my Chaos Spear at me, sending me out of the alley way.

I hit the ground with a thud.

"Tails... Sonic's father... Darkwing... I have just engaged battle and lost. He can manipulate Chaos Powers. Retreating to base." I said into my wrist transmitter.

I pulled out my green Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" I shouted, but nothing happened.

"Chaos Control!" I shouted again, but nothing happened.

"When will you learn?" I heard Darkwing laugh. "I can manipulate Chaos Energy, so your Chaos abilities are all useless in my presence."

I began to laugh. "Then I'll use raw energy." I grinned darkly as I removed my inhibitor rings. I began to glow blood red as I began to laugh harder. My irises and pupils vanished from my eyes.

"CHAOS BLAST!" I bellowed as I grabbed Darkwing by the throat.

I dropped my Dark Shadow form and looked at Darkwing, who's wounds closed up immediately.

"How?" I asked, panting for breath.

"I can manipulate any attack to do with dark energy or Chaos energy, fool. Now, DIE!" Darkwing growled as he upper cutted me in the chin, sending me high into the sky.

All I remember was crashing at the other side of Station Square, near to G.U.N head quarters were located...

**Knuckles' point of view:**

I saw an object collide with the ground near G.U.N head quarters. I had taken the Master Emerald to G.U.N HQ after Tails warned me about someone attacking Shadow.

I ran outside to see Shadow laying on the ground, covered in blood. I ran over to him, but I felt a familiar presence... Sonic!

I looked around, but I then remembered what Tails had added: "He's Sonic's father, so be careful."

I picked up the unconscious body of my friend and walked back into HQ, not taking my eyes off of my surroundings.

I took Shadow straight to the infirmary. I contacted Tails, Amy, Rouge, Silver (who came back from the past), Blaze and the rest of the gang.

They soon turned up, and we were allowed into the infirmary. Shadow had been completely drained of Chaos energy and a cracked jaw bone.

"We will release him later on." The doctor finished.

"Good. If this hedgehog is strong enough to do this to Shadow, then Sonic will be a walk in the park for this hedgehog.

Shadow then began to stir.

"Guys...?" Shadow asked, sitting up.

"Your finally awake." I sighed with releif.

"Yeah... Darkwing is a frigging nightmare to beat." Shadow complained.

"We gathered that... And you never beat him." I turned to the others.

"I couldn't even scratch him. He can manipulate raw Chaos energy and make it his own. I even had to remove my inhabitor rings to attack him, but it was useless." Shadow added, causing me to turn back to Shadow.

"Well, we better be careful from now on." Tails piped up.

"We should... But how do we hurt him when all of our attacks are powered by some form of Chaos energy?" I asked, concerned a lot.

"We must hit him with meelees, such as punches, kickes, bites, head butts, spits; basically use street fighting on this creature." Silver replied. "Telekinesis is something he can't manipulate, I hope." He added.

"His name is Darkwing the hedgehog... And he is the father of Sonic..." Shadow added.

"What?!" We all asked, more like shouted; looks of plain horror and confusion platered on our faces.

"Then Sonic may be our last hope of survival... Just were is he?" I asked as I looked up above me...

"Sonic... Just where in the universe are you?" I wondered.

**And, chapter three of Sonic and The Dark Realm is DONE!**

**Sonic Origins 4 has been started, and I need a few OCs for the story. I will give those who give me OCs credit too.**

**Other than those few words before I go to sleep as it's ten to 12am, and I have school (more like get screamed at by teachers) tomorrow, Read and Review! The Prince Of Souls is out**


	4. Chapter 3: Darkness Can Never Be Loved

**Here is Sonic and The Dark Realm chapter four! This chapter, we go back to Sonic and the other three.**

**By the way, for you lot who don't know: Doomwave is pronounced Doom - Wave.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Doomwave, Darkwing, Amber and the plot, SEGA own the rest (CURSE YOU SEGA!).**

**The ending may be a shocker... And confusion. Enough of my talking as in knackered. So yeah, enjoy while I sleep!**

**Sonic's point of view:**

That night, I was restless.

Amber may of been there to comfort me, but that's all I'm enjoying about this night.

To be honest: I have NOTHING to enjoy.

I leaned my hand over, so what I was about to do wouldn't burn Amber, and clicked my fingers. Sparks shot out of my palm and I stretched out the palm of my hand. A purple flame ignited. A _dark_ flame.

This is one of the first thing that happen to me when I transform into my dark form.

I shook my head in annoyance, and leaned out even further; a little _too_ far.

I fell to the ground, Amber in my arms. She woke up instantly, and the second she saw my hand with the dark flame, she pulled a knife out and put it against my throat.

"What?" I asked as I saw a glint of murder in her eyes.

"You... That flame is the exact same thing that killed my family." Amber hissed at me, pure venom in her voice.

"I have never killed an actual person: I've only ever killed robots, monsters, a super inter-dimensional being, and two demons." I said, counting them on my fingers as I went along. "And... Nope, that's just about it." I shrugged, causing her to press the blade even harder into my throat.

"How many monsters?" She asked threateningly.

"I lost count but Mephiles the Dark and Iblis created them!" I argued.

"I know you killed more than that." She growled. I closed my eyes and waited for death to come.

I felt something breaking out of a cage in my body: my dark form. I snapped my eyes open and she gasped, jumping back immediately.

"Go... I can't... Hold it... Back..." I managed out, my eyes most likely glowing blood red.

"ARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out in pain and agony as my dark form took over my body... It's over...

NO!

I must break this darkness... I must tear it apart! It MUST NOT WIN!

"No... I won't let you..." I hissed in pain as I slowly got a bit of control back.

I heard footsteps approaching me.

_"You need me, father..."_ The thing whispered in my head, ticking me off at the word 'father'.

"I only created you through the built up rage I've had from over the years. You are _nothing_ without me..." I hissed back.

The voice of my dark form faded away into nothing. I had beaten my dark form, again.

I collapsed to the ground from exhaustion and looked up. I saw Doomwave, Shade and Amber staring at me.

"What happened to it?" Amber asked out of curiosity.

"What happened? I just held it back..." I hissed in pain as I struggled to my feet.

"How often does that thing happen to you?" Doomwave asked.

"When I'm really angry, sad, when I need to enough, and when me using a dark flame to burn off my anger is disrupted." I replied weakly.

"Come on. Days about an hour away. We need to sleep." Shade said as she walked back to where we had set up camp.

I looked at my feet in disappointment.

Doomwave then left to go back to camp, and I heard Amber's soft voice.

"Don't feel ashamed. The dark form is an advantage in some ways. Please cheer up." Amber said in a pleading tone.

"Fine... It don't change the animal I've become though." I glared at Amber, admiring her beauty.

"She's like an angel..." I thought. Wait, did I just think that? Or even worse: say that out loud?

"I'm glad you think so." Amber laughed.

Shit. I said it out loud.

I blushed slightly so I leapt up into the trees above me.

"Boys... So idiotic... But Sonic's different... Somehow..." Amber muttered to herself, just about loud enough for me to hear.

"Really, different in what ways?" I smirked as I hung by the branch above her, my feet wrapped around the branch.

"In both bad... And good ways..." She scolded at me.

"What did I do? I only asked a question!" I laughed.

"You are incredibly annoying." She groaned.

"Am I?" I asked, annoying Amber even further.

"Yes... Very annoying. I really want to slit your throat right now." She growled.

"Really? I thought you would say 'suck my (**A/N: dirty minded people!**) Neck and leave a love bite'!" I laughed.

Amber quickly pulled out a dagger and aimed it at my chest.

"Say that again as I'll plunge this knife into you without hesitation." She threatened.

"You forget who I am." I grinned as I swung up at the speed of sound. I darted through the canopy of trees.

As I fell back down, I grabbed a vine and swung around a huge tree, doing a U-turn.

I ran at Amber and picker her up bridal style.

"What are you-?" She asked, but I cut her off by darting off at the speed of sound.

"SOOOONIIIIIIC!" Amber screamed in fright as I darted around, over and under the trees.

I jumped over a fallen tree and then dived under some roots.

All I could hear was Amber's screams and the rush if the wind as it blew by my head.

I jumped over a cliff and grinded on some tree trunks that had collapsed down the cliff side.

"SLOW DOWN!" Amber screamed.

"Naaa..." I grinned as I leapt from tree trunk to tree trunk.

I leapt off of the trees and set Amber down.

She punched me in the gut and chest in anger.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked me.

"I went to speed of sound... Maybe even the speed of light. Is it a crime now?" I defended myself.

"No but... That's faster than Doomwave!" She shrieked.

"I have the titles of 'the fastest creature in the multi-verse', 'fastest being that ever lived' and some others I can't remember; but there is an awful amount of names... The 'blue blur' is another name for me, as well as 'speed demon'." I smirked.

"Wow... I wonder who has beaten you at a race!" Amber said, shocked.

"Nobody... Yet." I replied, shivering at the word 'yet'.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"I have a feeling that my death is near... And then my friend Shadow will claim my title... Or my fake copy: Metal Sonic will claim my title..." I trailed off.

"I wouldn't think that yet." Amber said, coming up into my face.

"Why?" I asked.

I then got the biggest shock of my life because of her reply: the girl who hated me, was kissing me... Full on the lips...


	5. Chapter 4: A Conversation With Shadow

**Here is Sonic and The Dark Realm chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Doomwave, Darkwing, Amber and the plot, SEGA own the rest (CURSE YOU SEGA!). **

**Enjoy while I go to sleep!**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"I wouldn't think that yet." Amber said, coming up into my face._

_"Why?" I asked. _

_I then got the biggest shock of my life because of her reply: the girl who hated me, was kissing me... Full on the lips..._

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

I was in pure shock. One minute Amber hated me; the next minute, she's kissing me full on the lips.

What is it with girls?

I slowly began to kiss Amber back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, my arms snaking around her waist, deepening the kiss even more.

Her lips were so soft, it was like kissing an angel, especially with her strawberry flavoured lips.

I licked her lower lip, and then explored her mouth, tongues battling for dominance.

After making out for around five, maybe ten minutes, Amber and I parted for breath.

"Never expected that." I gasped out, Amber resting her head into my shoulder.

I was still in slight shock.

Amber raised her head from my shoulder, a small smile visible on her face.

"One minute you try to kill me, then you are snogging me! Why are you smiling?!" I asked, causing Amber to laugh.

"You are so cute when confused." Amber laughed as she traced her index finger across my chest.

I don't know why, but I smiled as well. I rested my forehead against Amber's, both of us still smiling.

"We are so weird." We both laughed. I gave her a peck on the lips.

"I guess this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend." I smiled.

"It sure does." Amber said, giving me a quick kiss to my lips.

"Now, we have to get back to the other two." I said, picking Amber up bridal style. I looked up and saw a blood red moon in the purple sky.

"You're right... For once." Amber agreed. I ran off at the speed of sound, dashing through the endless void of the forest.

I then thought of something.

_The castle over the horizon._

How could I be so stupid? I also have my Chaos Emerald within my quills (I hope), so I could tell the guys to open up a portal... But they will need all seven emeralds... Darn!

If I do have an emerald, then there is no chance in leaving this dimension.

While I was lost in my thoughts, I skidded to a halt back at our camp.

"Doomwave! Does this realm have its own set of emeralds?!" I asked, putting Amber onto her feet and thoroughly searching through my quills for my blue Chaos Emerald.

"Last time I checked, your world was one of the few that have a set of emeralds. There are the Dark Emeralds here... But they are completely the oppasite to the Chaos Emeralds, dishing out negative energy." Doomwave replied, tending to a purple fire.

"Why is it purple?" I asked.

"This is the Dark Realm for a reason you know." Doomwave replied, not taking his eyes from the flames.

"What is up with this world; so dark?" I wondered.

"How do we tell an evil colour then?" I asked stupidly.

"Purple, red (in some ways), black, dark gold, dark blue, sickly grey - green and dark grey are all classed as evil colours, but this realm's colours are purple and red, maybe a bit of black, grey and blue. The seven colours I mentioned are the colours of the seven Dark Emeralds." Doomwave explained, answering my question I never wanted to be answered.

"So, if the seven Dark Emeralds are joined together, can they create anything?" I asked, curious.

"They are deadly to anyone who touches them. But, the emerald's true power is unknown, as they were never to be brought together, especially in the pressense of their counterparts: the Chaos Emeralds." Amber answered my question.

I pulled out my blue Chaos Emerald.

"Our only shot of getting to Mobius is screwed." I groaned, staring at the Chaos Emerald as if it was Eggman.

Shade walked into the clearing.

"What's happened?" She asked, looking at our faces.

"Mobius is screwed, as I have my Chaos Emerald." I growled, closing my eyes and focusing on finding my dear friend Shadow the Hedgehog, protector of the green Chaos Emerald.

I closed my eyes as I entered the vision...

* * *

**_Vision:_**

_I saw Shadow, which meant he was asleep or unconscious._

_"Shadow!" I shouted, getting my ebony friend's attention._

_"Sonic!" He replied, "Where have you been?"_

_"I am in a place known as the Dark Realm. We are stuck here. How many emeralds are needed to travel multiple universes?" I asked._

_"I'm not all that sure as it has never been done, but if you have one emerald, you can pull off the Chaos Control, and if you have enough power, travel with more than one person. Also, a dark blue and red hedgehog who resembles you a lot attacked me about a week and a half ago. I'm asleep at the moment, so I gathered that our connection to the Chaos Force is very strong for multi - universe - connection." Shadow explained._

_"Darkwing?" I asked, not suprised._

_"You know him? He is searching for our emeralds at the moment. He got mine, and I think he has gotten a few more." Shadow replied, confused slightly._

_"I know Darkwing well. He is the reason for Shade and I being trapped in the Dark Realm." I rolled my eyes._

_"Everyone is worried sick about you though. A whole two weeks you have been gone!" Shadow exclaimed._

_"What?! It's only been a day over here!" I complained / shouted. _

_"Well, time moves differently. You better hurry up too, as I give us another month before Darkwing kills us all. I've gotta go Sonic. Remember, you are very strong, and have a very good connection with the Chaos force, negative and positive. See you soon, friend..."_

_Shadow faded away, leaving me in the cold white world._

_The world around me returned to normal._

**_End of vision_**

* * *

I gasped awake, Amber, Doomwave and Shade standing over me.

"What happened?" Amber asked; her face right in front of mine.

"I spoke to my friend. We need one Chaos Emerald... But only one of us can return to Mobius." I glanced at my three friends.

"Then who goes back?" Amber asked as I sat up, her sitting on my lap.

I felt three pairs of eyes on me.

"What?" I asked.

All three raised their eyebrows at me, making me understand.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned, shaking my head in annoyance.

There was absolutely **_NO_** way I was going through with that plan!

* * *

**At long last; I am DONE!**

**I hope that this chapter was good as I haven't updated in a while. **

**What do they want Sonic to do? I know the answer, but which reader actually knows what he does? **

**Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to keep your souls!**

**~The Prince Of Souls**


	6. Chapter 6: O' Hell No!

**Here is Sonic and The Dark Realm chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Doomwave, Darkwing, Amber and the plot, SEGA own the rest (CURSE YOU SEGA!).**

**Enjoy while I go to sleep!**

**Previously:**

_"I spoke to my friend. We need one Chaos Emerald... But only one of us can return to Mobius." I glanced at my three friends._

_"Then who goes back?" Amber asked as I sat up, her sitting on my lap._

_I felt three pairs of eyes on me._

_"What?" I asked._

_All three raised their eyebrows at me, making me understand._

_"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned, shaking my head in annoyance._

_There was absolutely __**NO**__ way I was going through with that plan!_

**Sonic's point of view:**

I looked at my three friends (more like two friends and girlfriend, but who cares?); shocked.

"Oh HELL no!" I complained, looking at my friends in shock.

"It is the only way though Sonic!" Doomwave tried to pursuade.

"You are the fastest being in creation for a reason you know. If anyone can do it; you can. You are the last hope." Amber reasoned, causing me to shake my head in anger.

I rose to my feet, glancing at the purple flames as they licked the air of evil that fueled them.

I summoned my dark flame, and saw that it was the same as the fire Doomwave had lit.

I returned my glance to my Chaos Emerald.

_Dark Emeralds..._

_Chaos Emeralds..._

I may be able to use both...

_That's it!_ I have a Dark form and Super form; so maybe I could use both sets of emeralds to cancel the other, giving us our ticket home... Unless I can use them to give myself an all- powerful form, more powerful than myself at full power and in my Hyper form.

But, I will be needed to get the Dark Emeralds in this realm as well...

"Fine... But I help you guys get six of the emeralds (and get to the seventh emerald); as we have been gone for two weeks now." I said, putting out my dark flame.

"Fine. We leave first thing tomorrow morning, so get some sleep now. I don't need sleep." Doomwave said.

I hopped into a tree that seemed normal, and dozed off, allowing my dreams to take over me...

_**Dream:**_

_I glared at my enemy in front of me._

_I stood in the middle of my once home, Station Square, which was now mountains of destroyed buildings and chaotic destruction of debris._

_One skyscraper still stood, only most of its windows smashed, and a huge chunk had been demolished, putting the building at a slight angle._

_On top of the sky scraper, a dark blue hedgehog with red highlights floated, holding a dead body..._

_Amber..._

_Around it, on metal stakes, the heads of each of my friends rested, fresh crimson red blood oozing from the severed necks. All of their eyes were wide with shock, or were twisted with anger and pain._

_I looked around me, only to discover that I was surrounded by familiar faces._

_I saw look alikes of all of my friends (as well as myself), all standing, looking just like my friends when they were alive._

_I shook with anger as seven sets of emeralds spun around the counterparts and hedgehog, bathing them all in a pure black light._

_I collapsed from the amount of pressure that had been released from the three sets of emerald's raw energy._

_Any normal being would be long dead already, crushed by the unlimited raw power that dripped from the emeralds._

_Once the black light died down, a blood red, black and dark blue emerald floated, the three mention colours swirling in the emerald as if a vortex. It kept on changing shape, trying to maintain a secure form._

_The emerald floated directly above me._

_Energy that made the Master Emerald look like a baby's toy leaked from the emerald as if it was a never ending water fall, the emerald it self pulsing as if a heart._

_"Now, Emerald of Enternal Power! Unleash the Legion of the almighty Dark Realm Army, and conquor the universe so only one planet rules: Dark Utopia!" The dark blue hedgehog bellowed, causing the emerald to pulse even faster._

_"No!" I howled, slowly staggering to my feet._

_I will not let the universe die! I _am_ the last hope!_

_"The last stand, I see then son? Very well; prepare to die like your friends and loved ones!" The hedgehog cackled, and all of the counterparts lunged for me._

_"I don't think so." I growled, not going to stand down. I will fight until my last breath._

_I summoned the Emerald to come down towards me... But it was too late._

_The dark blue hedgehog absorbed the still forming Emerald of Enternal Power, and a aura of raw energy erupted from the hedgehog, swallowing the world of ruins in its wake._

_This is it... The world has lost..._

_I have finally met my match..._

_**End of dream**_

I jolted awake, screaming in complete pain and agony.

I felt as if my heart was being crushed, and something was trying to break free and get control over my body.

I faded back out to the nothingness of darkness...

**Amber's point of view:**

"Sonic?" I asked softly, runing over to him after hearing his horrified screams.

Doomwave and Shade were right behind me.

I saw Sonic laying on the ground, spasaming out over something.

I saw that his eyes were wide open, but they were empty; as if someone had liturally ripped his soul right from his body.

I looked at the spasaming body of my boyfriend.

As much as I hated him in someways, I loved him much, and hated seeing him in his current state.

"Sonic... What happened to you?" I asked myself as I collpsed onto my hands and knees; tears rolling down my cheeks.

I cradled Sonic's lifeless fase in my lap, carcassing his beautiful features, wishing for him to return back to normal.

I lay in front of the fire, cradling my lover's head as he looked more dead than Doomwave.

I fell asleep with only one thing on my mind:

_Sonic._

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- SONIC AND THE DARK REALM -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Finally! I am done with another chapter!**

**Now, the dream was only a dream... But who said it had anything to do with the plot line for 'Sonic and the Dark Realm'?**

**And if you don't understand about Sonic and Amber's relationship, I suggest reading last chapter again as I really do not feel like explaining something that requires a tiny bit of research.**

**Also, I really need a beta reader as my laptop has liturally blown, preventing me from using any kind of spell or grammar check. So PLEASE, I REALLY need a beta reader!**

**Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to keep your souls!**

**~The Prince Of Souls**


	7. Chapter 7: Endless Nightmare

**Here is Sonic and The Dark Realm chapter seven!**

**Yeah, I know - I haven't updated this story in a month or two, but I have decent reason... Joking... I was too busy updating my other stories... So yeah, here is the disclaimer and then enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Doomwave, Darkwing, Amber and the plot, SEGA own the rest (CURSE YOU SEGA!).**

**Enjoy!**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- SONIC AND THE DARK REALM -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Previously:**

_"Sonic... What happened to you?" I asked myself as I collpsed onto my hands and knees; tears rolling down my cheeks._

_I cradled Sonic's lifeless face in my lap, carcassing his beautiful features, wishing for him to return back to normal._

_I lay in front of the fire, cradling my lover's head as he looked more dead than Doomwave._

_I fell asleep with only one thing on my mind:_

Sonic.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- SONIC AND THE DARK REALM -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Sonic's point of view:**

I slowly cracked open my eyes.

I seemed to be in an empty white space, pictures of my past floating by me.

"Where am I?" I called out, and the world around me shattered like glass being hit by a sledge hammer and slowly formed into an image of seven people fighting a dark blue and red hedgehog: Darkwing.

One was a dark red hedgehog with aqua highlights (**A/N: I changed Soul's appearance, and that is the new one. And the seven sons are all good or neutral in this story**) there were two blood red hedgehogs - one with eletric blue eyes and yellow highlights (Doomwave), the other one with two malice filled amber eyes and aqua shoes. There was a pale grey hedgehog with demonic purple eyes and purple shoes, and a golden hedgehog with blood red eyes. The last two looked just like Shadow and I... Wait... Could this be telling me something?

Could there be something more big- an even more bigger folocofy behind this Darkwing conspiracy? Was it me, or did it look like the deformed Emerald was materialising above the brutal clash?

The emerald seemed to maintain it's deformed form, continuously changing form as it slowly descended, bathing all eight figures in a pitch black light... And once the light died down, a huge fifty foot giant erupted from the black cloud, and laughed evilly.

"Die, traitors! I am your father, and this is how you repay me?!" The giant boomed, and then I realised that it was Darkwing.

The black smoke cleared to reveal all seven that were fighting Darkwing were lying on the ground, in a pool of their own blood...

It just... Seems so... It seems too... Real... Could this be... A glimpse of my future?

Also, what will Mobius be like when we return? Will it _still_ be Mobius, or just a barren wasteland?

How many of my friends could've died back there - and how long have I even been out for?

I then heard someone call out my name, and then the world around me darkened until I was surrounded by dark grey thunder clouds, and I began to fall. I broke through the clouds, and I saw that tornadoes, hurricanes and cyclones of all sizes were falling from the clouds, demolishing whatever was below.

I gradually turned around in midair to see that I was back on Mobius... And nearly everything was in ruins.

Skyscrapers that once stood tall and proud were now cut down to ruins, debris coating the entire city in a sheet of desruction. I could see Green Hill Zone, and all I saw was turned up trees and the lakes were nearly empty.

What has happened while I was gone?

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- SONIC AND THE DARK REALM -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Amber's point of view:**

I stared at Sonic's resting, unconsious form that constantly twitched.

"Who else could teleport back to Mobius?" I asked, worried for Sonic. He wouldn't be able to save the world in this state.

I then felt the weight on my lap lessen, so I looked at Sonic to see him. Turn transparent - like a ghost!

"What's happening?" I screeched as Sonic's eyes shot open and he faded into a bright blue ball of light.

He floated into the air, so I tried to leap into the air and catch him - but it was useless.

"Soniiiiiiiic!" I wailed, and the blue light vanished completely from sight; taking Sonic's pressense with it.

"No..." I sunk back to the ground as Doomwave and Shade ran over.

"What happened? Where is Sonic?!" Shade demanded, lowering her battle suit's mask.

"He just... Faded..." I sobbed over the loss of my boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" Shade asked, crouching down to my level.

"I think she means that he has returned to Mobius. Come on then, we have to get the seven Dark Emeralds." Doomwave suggested, and then picked up some dirt and threw it over the camp fire, extinguishing the purple flames.

"Fine... Let's get going then..." I stood up, and we left the one small purple flame burning, and began our search for the Dark Emeralds.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- SONIC AND THE DARK REALM -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Finally! I am done with another chapter! Next, I will be updating this story within the next two weeks hopefully.**

**Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to keep your souls!**

**~The Prince Of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


End file.
